


Bleeding Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha Female, Alpha/Omega/Alpha, F/F, F/M, Multi, Omega Reader, Polyamory, Requested, female/female/female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Azula x Reader x Katara)It’s not everyday that one runs into the Fire Kingdom’s princess, nor when she’s injured. Ignoring the will to run away, (Y/N) takes care of Azula and her injuries. However, her normal life takes a turn as the alpha, along with another, take interest in her.(A!B!O!) (Requested)
Relationships: Azula/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Reader, Katara/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 317





	1. Chapter 1

**Gladiolus: Perennials that represent strength and courage**

* * *

The forest is relatively quiet. Only a few birds chirp at the moment, as most have already scattered. A figure slowly walks through the area, occasionally running their hand across the bark of the tall trees. The person shifts the large bag that they carry into a more comfortable position. 

Against the bright greens of the forest, they stand out in monochromatic clothing. You trudge through the forest at your own pace. It is a relaxing area, unlike the bustling cities. For most of your life, you have been a wandering trader. Visiting all of the kingdoms, to share goods and see beautiful sites. 

However, in the Great Nations, there existed a “hierarchy”. Naturally, it came down to those who have bending and those who did not. However, secondary genders also played a role. This world contains Alphas, Betas and Omegas. 

Alphas aren’t uncommon, yet they rank the highest. Having the most power, potential and authority. Betas rank second, making up most of the population. Lastly, are Omegas. They are somewhat _rare_ and considered treasures. Having an Omega partner is considered an honor by most and others less so. 

You scoff remembering your families protests. They were persistent to match you with a strong mate and greatly disliked the idea of you traveling. 

_“An Omega should not be traveling the dangerous world all alone!”_

_”Why can’t you settle down already?”_

_”I’m sure you’d make a great mother, get rid of this silly dream of yours.”_

Alas, (Y/N) ignored their words and followed her dream. Now at the ripe age of twenty, she has been a merchant for numerous years. Rarely, has her status caused any problems as most people were respectful to Omegas. 

The items in your bag clank against each other as you walk. Stopping, you freeze at the sight of a charred tree. The bark has turned a deep black, burnt partially. A few other trees have similar markings. Following the trail, you make it out into a dead clearing. 

A woman lays in the middle of the opening, unmoving. You tense up, and let out a small chirp in fear. You never liked fighting and would avoid it at all costs. Whoever did this might still be around. 

You smell the air, checking for the scent of lingering people. A crisp charcoal smell fills the air along with one of an alpha. Carefully, you approach the female. Stopping by her side, you crouch down and roll her onto her back. Eyes wide, you fall back letting out a small yelp. 

The Fire Kingdom’s Princess, Azula, is laying in front of you. She is known for being a fierce and cruel Alpha. Every bone in your body screams for you to run away. Yet, at the sight of the dark blood on her, you couldn’t help by feel pity. 

Leaning forward, you pull Azula up, draping her arm over your shoulders. Your muscles ache from the added weight as you drag the female away from the clearing. Thankfully, you’ve been down this path before. 

It only took a little while to drag her to a nearby cave. Setting the female onto the cold floor, you pull off your pack and set it aside. Glancing at Azula’s face, you pat her down lightly. She flinches when you touch her stomach. Cautiously, you roll up her shirt blanching at the sight of it. 

Ice stuck to her stomach, the surrounding area bright red in irritation. At this rate she could get frostbite or a terrible burn. Reaching into your pack, you pull out some supplies and get to work. 

* * *

The soreness in her limbs is what woke Azula first. She wasn’t expecting the be ambushed by the avatar and his friends. She hates to admit it, yet they are a powerful group. The crackling of a nearby fire calms her broken spirits. 

Perhaps, Ty Lee or Mai found her. Yet, the sickly sweet smell of an omega fills her nostrils. Neither of those girls were omegas. Whoever is helping her is a stranger. Stirring, she sits up wincing at the pain in her stomach. Looking down, she glares at the sight of white bandages crossing her body. 

“I’m glad you’re awake.” A meek voice whispers, sounding exhausted. Azula feels a shiver run through her body. A cute omega kneels nearby. 

“ _Who_ are you?” Azula rasps out, feeling angered by an omega seeing her in such a weak state. 

The omega doesn’t flinch at her harsh tone but just shuffles in place. 

“My name is (Y/N). I found you in the clearing and I couldn’t leave you there.” 

You feel intimidated by the much stronger alpha. It was much easier taking care of her when she was unconscious. 

“Does it still hurt? I tried to heal as much as I could but I don’t see wounds like that often.” You say, urging Azula to speak past the awkward silence. 

The princess runs her fingers over her bandages. Not a speck of blood is leaking through showing that (Y/N) is a decent healer. Some of the royal doctors couldn’t patch this well. 

“Are you a water bender, omega?” Azula taunts the other female. The alpha _is_ unbonded perhaps she could settle with this kind little omega. If not, it certainly wouldn’t hurt to have (Y/N) on her side. 

“Only a water bender could heal me this well, and yet you aren’t dressed in that gaudy blue.” Azula continues. 

“The water tribe outfit draws too much attention. Besides I’m just a merchant.” You respond back, shyly rubbing the back of your neck.

You tilt your head to the side in confusion as Azula stiffens up. She smirks, golden eyes meeting your own.

”Omega” She purrs, “You’re touching your scent glands.” 

You begin to apologize repeatedly. You haven’t been around an alpha in so long, so you have forgotten how some of your actions can affect them. 

“You really should lay down though.” Scooting closer, you place your hands on her shoulders and lightly push her back. Her hands grip yours as she lays back partially. 

“If you’re going to make me stay here, then at least tell me about yourself.” She practically demands. You blink once, then twice. She wants...to know about you? 

Nodding, you sit down comfortably and start talking. At first you talk about your travels as a merchant. All the places you have visited; your favorites and least. As time went on, you began to talk about your family and more personal topics. 

The whole time Azula patiently listens to the omega speak. Coming from the royal family, she has run into a few omega suitors yet none were as sweet as you. Despite knowing who she was, you still treated her wounds. 

You yawn in the middle of a story and stop to stretch. Azula’s eyes soften at the sight. 

“Is it getting too late for you?” To her surprise you agree, mentioning how you had walk miles from the capital to this spot. Her eyebrows raise in surprise, most omegas didn’t have that much stamina.

”I’ll check over your wound in the morning. If it’s all healed up, you can head out.” The merchant mumbles while shuffling through her sack. She pulls out another blanket and lays it across herself.

”If you don’t mind me asking: How _did_ you get injured?” You say quietly. A burnt smell fills the air as Azula’s scent turns sour with anger. 

You go rigid at her angry mood, unaccustomed to violence. Her nose wrinkles once your scent becomes stronger. She turns to you, noticing that you were pushing out your scent to help soothe her thoughts. 

She sighs, turning her head to the side. 

“It’s a long story. I guess I can explain it to someone like you.” She leans forward to flick your forehead. “Just don't fall asleep, _honey_.” 

Her teasing words cause your face to flush and stutter. Of course, Azula laughs for being able to get such a reaction out ignore you. 

However, Azula only got halfway through the story before seeing that the omega’s eyes begin fluttering. Stopping, she smiles softly at the sight. This girl was making her weak, but just perhaps that was alright. 

Azula stays quiet as the other girl lays down to sleep. It has only been a day yet she was already infatuated with (Y/N). Her alluring scent, her kind and submissive personality. It is perfect.

Being a water bender is a slight setback, but nothing she couldn’t get over. Yes, Azula has decided that the avatar and her _dear_ brother can wait. As she has decided to court the omega. 

“I’ll tell you the story another time, get some rest.” Azula whispers, her gold eyes never leaving the form of the sleeping girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heather (Lavender): A flower in various shades of purple that marks admiration for another**

* * *

It has been a few days since you had found Azula in the clearing. While her wounds had healed completely, she still complained of soreness or some other problem to stay another day by your side. It is actually quite cute to see the alpha stammer to find a reason. 

However, into the third day, you find yourself hauling the large backpack back on. Most of your supplies are cleaned up, leaving just Azula and the spare blanket behind. Shuffling to her body, you drop a note by her side and begin to walk. 

While she is the nicest company you’ve had in a while, you need to keep moving. The nearby village relied heavily on your visits. Naturally, you have unique goods; scrolls and items to sell. However, sometimes cities or villages would request you deliver medicine or letters. 

The nearby earth tribe needs some medicine for their townsfolk. Being behind on schedule is not a good occurrence. You walk through the forest once more, this time the trail becoming more sparse. The path starts turning from leveled grass to a neat dirt path as you near the village. 

A large wooden gate lies ahead surrounding the village. In front, two guards stand watch, carrying sharp spears. They point the spears at her as she approaches. But lower their guards once they get a better view of her face.

”(Y/N)! Welcome back.” One of the guards starts waving wildly. The other slaps his back roughly, causing him to stop. 

“It’s so nice to see you guys, again.” You greet back softly. You watch in confusion as their noses scrunch up and they glance at you multiple times. When you question them, they simply shrug and open up the gates. 

You walk inside, your boots scuffing against the dirt path. Children run around wildly and many villagers wave in a greeting at the sight of you. It wasn’t long before you approach a large building in the center of the village. 

Green flags fly high near the wooden building. Many moss covered stones and trees sit nearby. A few more guards walk around the area but none make a second glance at your form. You knock on the doors before opening them. 

A quick bow to the chief of the village before he grants you permission to stand. 

“It’s great to see you again, young one.” The chief smiles down at you, wrinkles showing in his old age. 

“You too. I brought some medicine and of course my _normal_ wares.” You smile at the man, tugging on your pack. You pull out a small package of medicine from the capital, and give it to the elder. He too, sniffs the air and stands up. 

You watch with furrowed brows as the chief walks closer to smell you. Suddenly, a wide smile graces his features as he cackles wildly. 

“My, my! Looks like you finally are allowing someone to court you.” The chief chuckles while ruffling your hair. 

“Court me?” 

“Well of course! The scent of an alpha is all over you.” The chief simply mumbles something about ‘being shy’ before ushering (Y/N) out of the building. You process the situation briefly, before realizing that Azula must have left a scent on you. 

That must be why the guards looked at you so strangely. Oh well, nothing you could control. You make your way to the front of the village. There is a nice inn there, that would always let you stay for free. But, you have to give them some seeds from the inner city in return. 

Yet, as you approach the inn, the sound of shouting gets louder. Yes, the village could be loud at times, but this sounded too aggressive. 

You decide to go back to the front gates to see what all the commotion was about. The hair on the back of your neck sticks up straight. Azula is currently arguing with the village guards. With the sight of her bright blue flames, you dash forward yelling. 

“Stop please!” At the sound of your voice, her flames go out and her attention is on you. 

“Come here! Now!” She commands you, causing your body to go stiff. An omega _has_ to follow the commands of an alpha. Slowly, you trudge forward, ignoring the whispers of the villagers.

You stand in front of Azula, finally noticing the height difference. She appears to be taller than you but only by a few centimeters. 

Without a word, she pulls you into an awkward hug. She rubs her head into your shoulder in an affectionate manner. 

“I was so worried. When I woke up you were gone so I followed your scent.” 

“You followed my scent?” You stammer pulling back from the hug. 

“Of course, I have to return the favor, no? I, Azula, officially owe you one.” She glances behind you noticing that one of the guards looked furious. “I won’t leave your side until I pay you back.” 

The guard clenches his fists and stomps away from the scene. In his place, the chief approaches a look of worry on his face. 

“(Y/N)? Are you _friends_ with her?” 

You turn around, finally free from Azula’s grasp, ready to respond. “I found her injured a few days back. She’s actually quite nice.” You smile warmly, trying to convey your feelings. However the village stays unaffected.

Many nations feared fire benders and this was no normal bender. This is princess Azula. A terrifying alpha, who does not hesitate to kill. It is worrying that the sweet omega has caught Azula’s interest. But there is nothing the village can do.

”I’m sorry, young one. But, you cannot stay in this village, if Azula is to stay with you.” The chief finally says. While he does think fondly of the omega, almost as his own daughter, he will not put his people in potential harm. 

A rare frown covers your features but the soft smile quickly returns. “That’s alright. I understand. Would you like to buy anything before I leave?” 

Most of the village is watching the scene play out. Yet, no one steps forward. Many villagers would buy or at least browse what (Y/N) had to offer. But they would not interfere with the alpha standing right there. 

Nodding your head lightly, you turn away from the village, walking off to another trail. Azula watches the village gates close slowly. The stern eyes of the chief stares back in her own mischievous ones, before she follows you. 

“I’m sorry about that. You can go back, I don’t mind waiting outside the village.” Azula says. She didn’t really mind waiting, but she isn’t actually sorry. 

You shuffle slowly, the feeling of dirt covering your figure getting itchy. “It’s okay. I visit multiple villages and cities. There’s always the next one.” 

You reach into your pockets, pulling out some coins. Sighing at the amount, you continue walking. “Really, don’t worry about it. Besides, I like being around you.” 

The princess’ face flushes with embarrassment. She coughs into her hand, trying to hide her blush. 

“You really shouldn’t say something like that so easily.” 

“But I’m telling the truth?” You watch her expressions, smiling at her flustered state. For being such a ‘fierce alpha’ she’s quite nice to you. Maybe she’s just misunderstood? 

You pull out a map from your side pouch, and open it up. Azula watches over your shoulder as you unfold it. 

“Right now we’re here.” You point to a small patch of green with a circle around it. “And we need to go here next.” Your finger traces the surface of the map lightly as you point to another circled spot, slightly farther away. 

“It’s a bigger village, and they usually buy plenty of herbs from me.” Azula watches in fascination as you begin to rant about your precious travels. Most of her life, she believed that omegas were only good at being breeders and that was why there were so pampered. But this one, she’s more than that. You’re different. Someone very special.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rose (Christmas): A whitish pink flower usually used to represent anxiety**

* * *

It’s been a few days since you have left the earth village. Azusa closely follows by your side each of the days, occasionally offering to carry your bag. For the meantime, you have been stopping at night to rest, then continuing the journey in the morning. 

Your pack is emptying fast from food. Usually, the amount you had would last you a couple weeks. However, traveling with a second person caused your supplies to diminish. 

Momentarily, you stop on the trail, Azula stopping after you. She glances at your figure, wondering why you had stopped. Reaching into your pack, you pull out a small cloak and hold it out to her. 

Slowly, she takes the cloak from your hands, fingers brushing slightly, and looks over it. 

“The next village is nearby, I hope you don’t mind wearing this once we get there. I really need to stock up on supplies. Besides it’s better if we don’t get kicked out.” You state, while zipping your pack back up. 

“I see. You’re a pretty smart omega.” Azula puts on the cream-colored cloak. It was meant to block out heat, so hopefully too many people won’t make a second glance. With the cloak on, it completely covers her fire bender outfit. 

Azula, briefly moves around the cloak, leaving the hood down. Lifting her hand up, she pulls out her fire nation pin and places it inside one of the many pockets. 

You smile brightly at the female, glad she is so willing to cooperate. Setting forward on the trail once more, Azula begins to talk about her life as you walk.

While the trip left to the new village was short, you were still able to learn a bit about about the alpha. For a few years, she has been traveling with her friends to find her brother and the avatar. 

You’ve heard about how the avatar has returned, but have not run into him yet. He must be a wise old man, being over a hundred years. However, Azula describes him as a childish fool. 

You also learn that Azula will return to the Fire Kingdom to become the next ruler, as her brother has been banished. It slightly surprises you, that the person you’ve been traveling with was technically royalty. At first you tried to stay formal by calling her princess or majesty, but she didn’t enjoy that. 

As you approach the village, more and more people started to also walk on the same path. Some are merchants, and others simple travelers. 

Thankfully, none seem to have noticed the princess beside you. This village, is much larger and yet it didn’t have gates. Instead, it allows any to enter as they please. The village is busy, chattering with life. Various vendors wave to you as you walk by. 

Thankfully, you didn’t have to visit the elder as merchants are allowed to come and go. Finding an open plot, you set down your pack and start working. 

You pull out a tarp and flags from your bag. Azula, offers to help, and starts placing flags around the area. Once set up, you both sit down behind the tarp.

A large array of items lay out on the mat, ranging from weapons, medicines, minerals, charms and other miscellaneous objects. It wasn’t long before a few people start to approach your stand. 

Most would quickly decide on something and exchange the needed coins. Some would make a quick look over before leaving. 

When there isn’t a lingering customer, you and Azula would chat quietly. It is only small topics, but both of you are happy with that.

”Do you want me to go buy some food?” You say as it approaches mid-afternoon. After a couple sales, you have more than enough money to buy the two of you lunch. 

“It’s alright, I can go grab it for us while you watch the stand.” Azula begins to stand and stretch. She grabs the money and prepares to leave. 

“Are you sure? I’ve been here before, it won’t take me long.” You feel bad making Azula go grab food for you, since she is the one tagging along on your travels. 

She simply ruffles your hair and walks away from the makeshift stall. You watch as her figure walks further and further away. Hopefully, she won’t have any troubles finding the vendors. 

The streets become slightly less busy as people start to prepare for the night. You stretch a bit in your spot. Once Azula gets back, you’ll look for a nice inn to stay out.

You pull on your clothes, giving them a quick sniff and choke at the smell. It’s been a while since you’ve taken a shower; it’s amazing how the alpha hasn’t remarked about the scent yet. 

You look to the right and left. She still isn’t back yet. Reaching into your bag again, you pop open a smaller pouch. Fumbling slightly, you pull out a vial of pills. Specifically, they were suppressants. Taking two, you plop them back into your bag. 

You've taken them for a couple years. While they don’t prevent your scent from producing, they do stop your heats. Some people think it’s unhealthy yet it was what you wanted. Especially since you’re now traveling with an alpha. 

You’re getting a bit low on pills though. You’ll have to stock up soon. Perhaps in the next city you’ll be able to get some. You wonder how long Azula plans to travel with you. While you didn’t mind her presence, it was still quite odd traveling with another person. 

As you’re thinking a pair of boots stop in front of your stand. The action causes you to snap out of your trance and look up. A few people are now standing in front of you, they all looked to be traveling together. 

Your nose scrunches up slightly at the way they are dressed. Each person wears the bright colors of their own tribe unafraid, or perhaps too stupid, to realize the consequences of not blending in. 

“Excuse me, how much for this?” A women with tanned skin and a bright smile questions. She holds one of the water scrolls you have in her hand. It is an older technique you already learned so there was no point in keeping it. 

“30 yuan.” She blinks a few times before exclaiming. 

“That’s so cheap! I couldn’t give you so little.” She waves her hands around causing you to smile softly. Behind her, a similar looking man, maybe her sibling, ushers her to take it and leave. 

“Don’t worry about it, it’s an old one I already learned.” You remark, pushing the scroll closer to her. 

She pulls out some coins and hands them to you in exchange. “Wait a second, _‘already learned’_? You’re a water bender!” She leans closer to you chatting excitedly. She starts to introduce herself and the others with her, in which you give your name as well. 

“Woah, there’s so many scrolls here.” A bald boy starts shuffling through your wares, excitement shining in his eyes. 

You hum satisfied that this group was so interested in your supplies. “I travel all over the nations, often I’m given scrolls I don't need.” 

A man lingering behind all of them starts to sniff the air before whispering to some of the others. You didn’t smell _that_ bad right? You’re about to take another sniff of your clothes in embarrassment when Katara grabs your hand. 

She holds it lightly but firmly as an unfamiliar emotion shines in her eyes. “Come with us.” 

“Huh?” You’re flattered by the offer but you were traveling with Azula, she probably wouldn’t enjoy you leaving.

However, Katara doesn’t explain herself, rather repeating with a commanding voice. You tense up, slightly unwilling to follow her orders. 

Katara practically pulls you to your feet getting a little too close for comfort. Without warning the group approaches you quickly. One of them grabs your bag as another stuffs supplies back inside. Toph, approaches you and creates a rock binding around your wrists. 

“Hey wait!” You protest tugging against the restraints. However, the group simply ignores your pleads as they push you out of the town square. You exchange glances with villagers, begging for help, but they all ignore you. 

Sokka pushes against your back urging you to keep moving forward. Leaving the village you all approach a far off field. Sitting in between the trees is a giant flying bison. The sight causes you to nearly pass out, as they were all thought to have gone extinct. 

“Wait, you’re the avatar!” You yelp to Aang. There are rumors about the avatar returning with a large bison at his side. But this avatar was just a child. 

“There’s no time for explanations now!” Using bending, he tosses you up onto the saddle and the others join. He exclaims loudly and the beast takes off into the air. You watch wearily as the village becomes more distant in the horizon. 

“Now, tell us everything you know about Azula.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Iris: A showy flower signifying hope**

* * *

“Is this like a joke?” The soft wind pushes against your hair. Fields of green lay far below, blurry in the distance. The bison, Appa, is flying slowly through the sky. 

The group of people are all staring at you. It seems they didn’t need to lead the bison, and could just relax in the saddle. 

The characters, who were calm moments ago now are hostile. Glares and confusing looks shoot in your direction. Hate boils in the golden eyes of the alpha male as he speaks again. 

“I can smell her scent on you.” Zuko growls, his fangs peeking from his mouth. “Don’t act innocent.” He crosses his arms as he leans back against the brown saddle. 

You tilt your head offering a confused look. “If you wanted to know more about her, can’t you just ask her?” 

Zuko holds out his hand, lighting a fire in his palm quickly. “I’m not afraid to hurt you, omega.” 

You flinch at the sight of the burning red flames. You’ve heard of the raging tempers that fire benders have, but never had to deal with it in person. Even Azula, an aggressive alpha, never threatened you. 

The others avoid your pleading look for help, looking off to the side. 

“Um,” You shuffle in place, tugging against your sleeves. You’d ruffle with the straps of your bag, if Sokka hadn’t confiscated it. 

“She’s a really nice alpha, even if she’s aggressive at times. She’s about _this_ tall-“ you gesture with your hands, raising them slightly above you. “-and she’s a fire bender.” 

Before you can continue, Toph cuts you off. “We don’t care about that _boring_ stuff. Tell us about her plans.” She groans, already tired of your actions. 

“Her plans? Well she’s traveling with me-“ You immediately get cut off but Sokka raising a boomerang to your throat. 

“What did I tell you guys!” He exclaims, wide eyed staring into yours. “She’s evil too! She’s probably a murderer waiting to kill us.” He pushes the weapon farther to your throat, inching a chirp from you mouth. 

“Why is Azula traveling with you? Where is Mai and Ty Lee.” Zuko questions harshly, malice dripping from his voice. 

“I’ve never heard of those people.” The weapon is nudged further and a trail of blood forms at your neck. “I swear I haven’t!” 

“I’m just a merchant! I found her injured a while back and she’s been traveling with me since.” You raise your hands up to protect yourself. No one says anything for a couple minutes, leading you to lower your arms. 

“You’re not lying...” Katara whispers almost in shock. Sokka sputters and draws his weapon away from you. 

“You’ve got to be messing around Katara!” She simply pushes her brother to the side to stand in front of you. 

“Her scent isn’t sour, idiot. She’s telling the truth.” Her brother plops down on the saddle muttering something about ‘stupid alphas’ and their ‘crazy nose’. 

Finally, you start to relax, sensing that they weren’t going to attack you. You let out a sigh of relief and lean back against the plush saddle. 

“Don’t you know how cruel Azula is?” Katara asks, scooting to sit closer to your body. She messes with the sleeves of her outfit, awaiting an answer. 

“Cruel?” You question, “I’ve heard stories but she’s seems to be so kind.” A small blush covers your cheeks as you think about the fiery female. 

Unbeknownst to you, the friends all exchanged worried glances with each other. The flush in your cheeks was a dead giveaway that you like the alpha. It did cause worry for the group: a kind omega traveling with someone like Azula? Something is bound to go wrong. 

“Would you like to travel with us?” Katara asks, staring into your eyes with confidence. For some odd reason she is drawn to the older girl.

”I’m not really sure about that...” You trail off, looking away to the side. The group essentially _did_ kidnap you. Yet, they also seem caring. 

“I don’t think I have much of an option, considering I’m already on this bison.” Leaning over the side, you rub the white fur of Appa softly.

It is quiet for a while as everyone begins to relax. Aang left the saddle to lead Appa to the next destination. Toph and Zuko are chatting together. And, Sokka is ruffling through your bag searching for food, not before Katara snatches it from him. 

“Here you go, I’m sorry that we reacted the way we did earlier.” You accept her apology, holding the bag closer to your chest. 

“Do you do this often?” You mumble nonchalantly to the water bender. When she questions what you mean, you speak again. 

“You know, the whole kidnapping thing.” Your taunt causes Katara to flush and Toph to cackle wildly. 

“This is actually our first time kidnapping someone.” Katara fumbles with the sleeves of her water tribe outfit, looking embarrassed. 

The sound of you laughing softly, drags her attention away. She smiles and starts laughing too, your positive energy contagious.

For the new few hours, you chat with the group. At first you talk with Katara, showing her the many scrolls you own. Then you and Aang discuss all of the places you have been to. 

Toph is easy to chat with, although the conversation was short. It took a while for you to get Zuko and Sokka to warm up to you. For the most part they ignored any attempts you made, however after you offered Sokka some food, and Zuko a charm; they start talking to you. 

“Do you think Azula will be angry with me?” You finally ask, while looking out at the scenery. The sun was starting to set, filling the sky with beautiful colors. 

“She probably thinks I ditched her.” 

Katara lets out a small hum as she thinks before she responds. “She might be a little angry, but if she’s acting how you said she was, then I don’t think so.” 

A fleeting glance from you encourages her to continue. “You describe her as a different person than we know her as. It sounds like she likes you.” 

* * *

Azula could feel the fire start to spark in her hands at the sight of the empty stall. There is no way you would have left her behind, right? She growls angrily, dropping the food on the ground. 

Quickly, she begins to shuffle through the stall. Nothing is left behind, not even the oversized bag (Y/N) carries around. 

The female stomps over to a nearby vendor. Without hesitation, she grips onto their collar and lifts them up. 

“Where the _hell_ is she?” The vendor hand in the air, struggling to escape her claws. 

“I- I don’t know what you’re talking about!” They hold onto Azula’s hands trying to push her away. 

“The omega at the stall,” she draws her attention to the empty stall (Y/N) once sat at. “I left to grab food and she’s gone now.” 

Her grip tightens, causing the vendor to choke on his words. At this point, a crowd has starts to form around the scene. Numerous citizens and vendors watch with fear as the alpha goes on a rampage. 

“There was a group of people that approached her-“ a person from within the crowd calls out. Azula’s golden eyes dart over to the person, anger shining in them. 

“She left with them a while ago!” The female waits a few seconds, before dropping the vendor back to the hard ground. He coughs repeatedly holding onto his bruised throat. 

Lifting her head to the sky, Azula takes a deep smell of the surroundings. The faint scent of her omega is still there. However, it is now mixed with the scent of burning wood, mint, fish, the sea and the wind. 

She growls at the smell of the familiar scents lingering with yours. 

“The avatar was here.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Violets: A fairly common flower that represents peace and devotion**

* * *

The forest hums happily, trees swaying with the breeze. Birds chirp peacefully, singing their songs. The sound of a waterfall crashing in the distance fills the area. A large river flows through the land, salmon jumping out of it occasionally. 

Appa lays in the clearing, sun soaking into his fur. Next to him sits Sokka and Momo, both enjoying the warmth. Toph and Zuko are chatting quietly by the trees, covering themselves from the heat in the shady area. Aang ruffles through the large sack (Y/N) usually carries. 

On the edge of the lake, you and Katara stand in the water. Shoes removed and pants rolled up to feel the calm currents on your skin. Together you practice water bending, sharing techniques. 

“What tribe are you from?” Katara’s question receives a strange look from you. Noticing your hesitation, she speaks again adding more to her previous sentence. 

“Well, I would’ve recognized you if you were from my tribe or a sister tribe. You look a bit different though.” 

The water flows softly into your hands as you manipulate the liquid into the form of a fish. It swims around peacefully moving from your body to hers with ease. 

“My mom was from the Northern water tribe.” You start with a far off look in your eyes, “And my dad was a non bender from the Farlands.” 

“He was a merchant like me, and met her while visiting the tribe.” The fish changes form back into a stream of water. With a heavy drop the liquid falls back into the river. 

“I would love to meet them someday, if they’re anything like you.” A soft smile emerges from the water bender, her blue eyes meeting yours. 

“My dad died when I was younger.” Your nose scrunches up with frustration. “And I don’t get along with my mom.” 

Katara stops bending, turning to look at the sorrowful omega. A lone hand reaches up to touch the jewelry on her neck. Absentmindedly, she strokes the heirloom an empty feeling filling her. 

“I know how you feel.” Katara starts her speech. She turns to look at her friend. “I lost my mother when I was younger.” 

Lost in her thoughts, Katara doesn’t notice your worried expression. You reach a hand out, gripping onto hers. She looks shocked at first before relaxing. Her hands grips tightly onto yours as a method of reassurance. 

You smile sadly at the female. “I’m so sorry, Katara.” 

She grips your hand harder, before returning the smile. “I am too.” 

The moment is peaceful as you both stand together. You breathe in sync and stand in silence. No words are needed between the two. 

A soft breeze brushes through the area, pushing against your hair. The sun is setting in the distance adding more warm colors to the sky.

The quiet is temporary though, as Sokka yells loudly. “Stop playing in the water and help us!” 

Letting out a small chuckle you start walking back to the camp. Katara follows closely behind feeling content. 

Sokka scoffs as you get closer, crossing his arms angrily. “Did you two even catch any fish? We’ll all starve to death at this pace!” 

Ruffling your hair you offer an apology to the younger male. “I can go get some food for us, it’s my fault she got distracted.” 

“I’ll join you!” Aang moves to stand off the ground, ready to join you. The two of you walk away from the camp. 

“I can get some fish from the river.” Aang hums in acknowledgement. 

“I’m a vegetarian, so I’m going to try and find some plants nearby.” With a nod, you wave him off as you head to the river. It only takes a few tries to catch enough fish for everyone. Making your way back, you notice that the group is starting a campfire. 

Sokka is trying to use flint and steel, but after a while allows Zuko to light the wood. Aang seems to have returned before you, offering a few berries to his lemur. Appa sits to the side nibbling on some grass. 

Katara and Aang smile at the sight of the kind girl returning with food in her hands. Thankfully, she made it back safe. Abruptly, Sokka snatches the fish from your hands, drool dripping from his mouth. 

You sit down on a fallen log next to Katara and Toph. You all watch as the food slowly cooks, making small conversation. 

“So, what are you guys planing to do next?” The comfortable atmosphere turns sour at the words you utter. The group tenses up all taking on looks of unease. Zuko is first to speak, clearing his voice before hand. 

“Aang needs to fight The Firelord. So we will be heading towards The Fire Kingdom.” The silence is unnerving as they await your response. Despite only knowing you for a couple hours, the group is already enjoying your presence. They value your opinion and truthfully don’t want to lose you. 

“I understand...” You finally say, breaking the tension. “Then I wish you all luck with your journey. I know it’ll be a dangerous task.” Your eyes fleetingly glance into each of the member’s, anxiety strung throughout. 

“But, what will happen to Azula?” Your question raises the eyebrows of some of the group. 

“ _What_ will happen to Azula?” Toph repeats your question with a hint of confusion. They don't understand your attachment to the alpha. She’s a well known murderer, and doesn’t have an ounce of kindness in her. 

“Yeah,” You start to fumble with the ends of your pants anxiously. “I know she’s not the nicest person in the world, but I still care for her!” 

You clench your fists, shaking slightly. Katara gently placed her hand on your leg, trying to ease your thoughts. It slightly works, causing you to let out a deep sigh. 

“We will try everything we can.” Aang offers, reaching out to you as well. He pushes his soothing scent slightly to help you. Although he is a beta, the smell helps you relax as well. 

“I don’t want to kill anyone, I promise. I know Azula is a _special_ case, but I’ll try not to harm her in anyway.” You trust the avatar’s words, hanging your head slightly. The quiet returns, the group sending out their scents to make you feel better. Even Zuko helps a bit, the familiar burning smell helping you clam down. 

“I’m sorry for snapping out. I trust you guys.” You grin, the infectious happiness spreading to the rest of the group. Jumping forward, you grab onto one of the skewers of fish. You stand in front of the group, holding it out like a sword. 

“Truce?” Looking to the others, Katara is the first to stand. She grabs her own skewer and taps it gently to yours. Slowly, the rest of the group joins in, tapping the food together as a pack. While you enjoy traveling with Azula, you _also_ enjoy Katara’s presence. Perhaps, you can convince Azula to join the group.


	6. Chapter 6

**Begonia: A colorful flower in a multitude of varieties all given as a warning for approaching danger**

* * *

It is quite calm, traveling with the avatar and his friends. Although, at this point you would call them your friends too. It took a while to get some of the characters to warm up to you, yet they now all seem to enjoy the presence of the soft omega. 

It has been over a few weeks since you have last seen the fiery alpha. Since the group travels by bison, it would naturally take her a long time to catch up to you. At times, you doubted if you would see her again, after all how could she even find you? 

This week, Aang has stopped the group to relax in a nearby town before heading into the direction of the fire nation. It is the last stop they planned to make, until he set out on his final quest. 

The town is quaint and homely. It sits on the edge of an ocean, seagulls flying above happily. While it is relatively small, it didn’t stop the villagers from being lively. Children and adults alike run about in cheerful manners. A salty breeze flies through the area whispering soft nothings to all who would listen. 

Yes, this would be the final stop. And soon you’d have to decide to either join the avatar on his quest or to simply go back to your normal life. 

Currently, you sit on the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean waves. Appa, Momo and Sokka play around in the water. Aang, Toph and Zuko wrestle with each other in a playful manner. 

You lean back against the rocky surface, mulling over your thoughts. You did enjoy traveling with the group, they are so kind. Yet, you don’t like fighting either. Perhaps, there is a way to support the group without fighting. 

A part of you wants to stay with the group. To stay by Katara’s side. And yet, you want to see Azula again. You sigh, tiredly. Being a merchant should’ve lead to a simple life. 

The quiet slapping of shoes against the ground causes you to sit up. Katara approaches you, her tanned skin glistening in the sun’s rays. 

You blush lightly at the sight of her outfit. She stripped of her heavy layers to enjoy the warmer air, leaving little room for the imagination. You turn back, facing away from her. 

She sits down next to you, knees folded up to her chest. She waits patiently for a sign, a sound, anything you are willing to offer. When nothing is said, she too turns to look at the sky. 

Lazy clouds meet her blue eyes, passing by slowly. She begins to fiddle with a stray strand of her hair. 

“We won’t hate you, if you decide to leave.” 

Her words urge a glance from you but nothing more. She takes that as a sign to continue. 

“We all love having you around, but we won’t force you to do anything.” You laugh lightly at the contradiction in her sentence. Did she forget that they essentially kidnapped you? “We can always meet each other in the future again.” 

To you, that sounded nice. No need to hurt anyone ever again, and a way to go back to your normal life. 

“I don’t want to join you guys.” You start, failing to meet her eyes. “But, I don’t want to leave you either.” 

The nearby sound of waves crashing fills the silence. Without a word, Katara pulls you into a side hug. The warmth from the water-bender feels like nostalgia. And with that, you lean into her touch, shoulders knocking against each other. 

The silence returns, yet it is peaceful as nothing needed to be said between the two. They sit there, watching the sun set over the ocean. Hands clamp together with a soothing scent lingering around their figures. 

The orange sky begins to turn dark as night approaches. The group begins to leave the waters, nearing the pair. With a small sigh, you push yourself up holding out a hand to the other female. She takes it with no hesitation, lifting herself up too. 

“Come on you love birds, save that garbage for later.” Sokka sneers nuzzling his fist into your hair. You struggle, yelping protests but with no luck. He lets go, laughing at the mess he created. With a quick flick of your wrist, water flies from the ocean, splashing the male completely. 

He freaks out, tugging on his clothes. With idle chatter the group walks back to the town. The place had almost no benders and thankfully is a safe place for all types of people. The elder barely batted an eye when he saw the avatar, just offering an old barn for the night. 

The others head inside preparing for the night as you make a final glimpse at the area. It wouldn't be a bad place to settle down, considering how beautiful the land is. 

Aang lays in the corner with his companions, snuggling into their soft fur. Zuko starts a small fire in the center of the barn, surrounding it with rocks so it won’t spread. The rest of the group mingles around, slowly preparing for sleep. 

You set down your stuff in a corner of the barn amongst a pile of hay. Although the material is scratchy, it would provide more warmth through the night. 

Without anyone noticing you slip out of the barn’s doors, making no sound. The town is quiet, almost no one about. You walk through the streets, stopping to rest on top of a pier. 

You'd have to make your decision by morning, but you don’t want to rush it. How is a simple girl supposed to make such an important choice? 

Fireflies dance in the distance, lighting up the night occasionally. The calming waters surround you, offering comfort. The sound of nearing footsteps causes you to open your eyes, yet not turn to look at the intruder. 

“I don’t know what I’ll do.” You begin speaking, staring ahead. “I want to keep traveling with you guys, but I miss Azula.” 

A moment of pregnant silence passes before they interrupt. 

“And here I thought you hated me, _omega_.” 

The familiar voice jolts you awake, causing you to spin around quickly. Azula stands in front of you, her fire bender outfit clashing with the blues of the village. 

You scramble to stand up, nearly falling on a small puddle. She simply waits, watching closely when you stutter. 

“How did you find me?” Your voice finally breaks through your throat in a coherent sentence. 

“I have my ways.” She smirks, flipping her hair over her shoulder in a teasing manner. It doesn’t take long for her personality to flip to a more stern tone. A heavy aroma fills the area when she uses her commanding voice. 

“Now, what did you mean by what you said earlier?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Anemone: Pink, red and purple flowers for anticipation**

* * *

The two females stare at each other for moments on end. The night lurks, stars hanging far above in the inky sky, lighting up the area. The sound of waves pushing against the shore and hitting against the docks is all that can be heard.

You blink a few times, surprised that Azula managed to find you so quickly. It is true that alphas have strong noses, but to follow your scent for so long, it’s rather _interesting_ to say. A few other questions ring through your mind but remain unspoken. 

Slowly, you scoot over on the dock, making room for her. She hesitates for a second before joining you. Her legs drooping over the edge casually. The cream cloak you loaned her still sits on her shoulders, having gained new holes. 

“Care to explain now?” Her auburn eyes catch yours, a mixture of emotions swirling in her pupils. 

You take a deep breath to calm yourself. “It’s a lot to explain.” Your eyes drop to watch the waves below. Azula directs her attention to the ocean as well. Her scent reaches your nostrils in calming waves, urging you to speak when you are ready. 

The world seems to stop for just that place in time. Only each other existed, one there for the other. Like the feeling of returning home, the comfort Azula brought is like no other. It took a few more deep breaths before you started explaining the situation: How the group essentially kidnapped you because of your affiliation with Azula. How you started becoming friends with everyone in the past couple of weeks. And finally, how they plan to fight her _father_ and you have to decide whether to join them or not. 

When you finish speaking, Azusa remains quiet. She doesn’t say anything, simply continuing to stare ahead at the scene before her. When she does finally speak, her voice is soft and comforting. 

“That’s a lot to take in, but...” She turns to face you smiling slightly. “I’ll support you with whatever you choose to do.” 

“That’s not very helpful.” You mumble mockingly tucking your chin in between your legs. You were hoping she’d make the decision for you, even if that is a selfish wish. 

“If it was up to me,” Azula places a hand on her chest in a teasing manner, “I would pick the _strongest_ , _prettiest_ and _nicest_ alpha to stay by my side.” Her voice is airy and joyful as she boasts indirectly about herself. 

You chuckle for a little bit feeling slightly better. Deciding to tease her, you mention casually finding a strong _male_ tostay by your side. Hearing that, Azula rubs her fist into your hair, ruffling it roughly. 

“Seriously though, I can’t make the choice for you.” 

You wait a long second before responding back. “I know. I just need to figure it out myself.” 

Azula opens her mouth to speak once more, a glimpse of her fangs shining in the moonlight, and yet, another voice speaks before she can. 

“(Y/N)?” 

You both move your heads quickly to look at thing the speaker, noticing Katara standing not too far away. She glances at your linked hands then back at your face. She looks confused and also angry at the presence of the other female. 

“What is going on here!” She practically shouts, tensing up as a natural reaction. Water flows from beneath the pier to warp around her hands. The liquid pulses angrily around her body as she prepares to attack if necessary. 

You and Azula both stand up at the water benders actions. A tinge of fear flows through your veins as the flames from nearby torches flicker with the princess’ movements. 

The two females glare each other down, waiting impatiently for the other to attack first. Without any thoughts, you put yourself between the two benders. Standing sideways, arms stretched out, you look back and forth repeatedly between the two of them. 

“There’s no need to fight! She’s done nothing wrong!” You try to persuade Katara. When she doesn’t meet your eyes, you flick your wrist sharply. The water around her body halts stiffly then leads to yours. Passing by, it extinguishes the fire in Azula’s hands before retreating to the sea. 

“Now, lets just talk peacefully.” 

You huff, crossing your arms as a means of protest. The two, after recovering from the slight shock, lower their arms. Katara approaches you, grabbing onto your arm. She tugs you away from the fire bender, fake kindness dripping from her voice. 

“Well, we will be leaving now, it is so nice to see you again.” 

She drags you towards the barn with immeasurable strength. You don’t get far though as Azula grabs onto your other arm. 

“Actually I won’t be leaving.” 

They squint at each other, seeing through you. Electricity flies in the air raising the tension. 

“Why don’t we all talk! We can sort this out!” You try to encourage the two females to stop their fighting. The peaceful atmosphere from earlier long gone as the elements nearby rumble with life. 

“We can sort this out easily.” Katara grunts, pushing to get closer to Azula’s face. “We’ll fight, unless you’re too scared.” 

Azula pushes back at her, accepting the fighting words. They walk away from you, muscles tending as they head away from town and towards a clearing. When you run after them, they simply stop and order for you to stay put. 

“This won’t take long.” Katara grumbles as she disappears into the canopy of leaves. You watch with anxiety as they disappear from sight. Once they are far enough, you run towards the barn. 

Every bone in your body urges you to follow instinct and wait for the victory to return. And yet, your mind wants to find help as soon as possible. You push the large door open, slamming it against the wall. The action effectively catches each person’s attention from the group. 

It doesn’t take long for Zuko to stand up, anger shining behind his eyes. Not only can he smell the fear in your scent, but also the lingering scents of the other two alphas. Without a word being exchanged, he runs past you footsteps fading in the distance. 

Toph and Aang run after him seconds later, realizing the severity of the situation. This leaves you and Sokka to be the last ones in the barn. He looks worried but doesn’t move from his spot. Instead, he pats the pile of hay next to him. 

Your hand twitches slightly as you think over everything. With a heavy heart, you pass by the male and grab onto your backpack. He doesn’t say anything, and simply watches as you lift the pack onto your shoulders once more. 

With a sad smile, he pushes himself up from the floor and tugs you into a short hug. The affection doesn’t last long, yet almost sends you into tears. With a small ‘farewell’ you rush out of the barn and into the night.


	8. Daffodils

**Daffodils: Bright yellow flowers that are quite common. Although pretty, they represent uncertainty in life.**

* * *

It’s been a couple days since you ran away from the group. Lingering thoughts of lightning send shudders down your spine. Instead of trying to help, you escaped the situation. You kick a small pebble far from your figure, watching it bounce a few times.

You always ran away from your problems, what would the group think of you now? You shake your head, twigs and leaves falling from your hair softly. 

“They probably think I’m a coward.” Letting out a deep sigh, you continue to walk on. You didn’t have a plan when you left. Rather, you followed your instincts: to get away from the fighting alphas as soon as possible. But now, you feel empty without the duo, and of course without seeing the rest of the group. 

It’s nearing the morning, the sky’s darker colors fading to a lighter tone. In an endless cycle, the stars and moons set as the sun rises. 

Your legs shake with every step, yet the pain doesn’t quite register in your brain. A multitude of thoughts keeps you distracted from the soreness. Your instincts fight against your mind wildly. The wolf inside you bares their fangs, demanding you return back to the group. 

However, you can’t help and whimper at the thought of upsetting the alphas anymore. Eventually, you had to choose whether to fight alongside them, or place your chances on seeing them again. It seems the latter has won. 

Your pack feels like dead weight, dragging down on your shoulders. Shoes snagging on the ground, nearly sending you tumbling with every feeble step. 

You smack yourself a few times, harshly against your cheeks. The sudden action doesn’t shake your mind clear, although it was an effortless attempt. 

A few animals scurry past your figure, stopping momentarily to look over the slow walker. The unpleasant sound of wood against the gravel road gets louder and louder. Turning back, you notice a small wagon approaching you. 

The man leading the cart, tugs on the reigns, making the horse-like creature halt near your body. 

“Need a ride, pup?” He tips his hat as a greeting, his grey beard scratching against his shirt briefly. You shake your head, refusing to stop walking. 

Startled, he tugs on the reigns again, having the wagon pull next to you at a slow rate. “An omega shouldn’t be walking alone you know. It’s dangerous.” 

“I can take care of myself.” You flatly respond. Hopefully, if you ignore him, he’ll go away. The cloth behind him ruffles, when a young woman pokes her head out from the inside. 

She appears to be angry, ready to yell at the man, before seeing she hasn’t company. Smoothing out her clothes, she offers a modest ‘hello’. 

“Would you like to join us, dear?” Once more, you refuse her offer, wanting to travel alone. She looks worried for a second, eyebrows knitting together. 

“You look like you’ll collapse. Please, just join us. We mean no harm.” 

You pause for a brief period of time, debating your options. Letting out a sigh, you turn around towards the back of the wagon. The old couple cheer happily when you agree. 

It takes a few attempts to hoist yourself inside of the cart, considering your backpack weighs you down a lot. The interior is rather nice, not a speak of dust or dirt nearby. You take a seat across from the elder, tucking your pack behind your legs. 

Besides her, another person sits adjacent to you. They appear to be rather young, perhaps your age, with short choppy hair. 

“I’m glad you joined us, dear. My name is Mabel.” The elderly woman smiles, adding more wrinkles to her face in the process. 

“(Y/N).” You mumble after a pregnant silence. She isn’t insulted, thankfully, instead she laughs heartily. Reaching over to the other person, she tugs them close to her body. 

“You remind me of my grandchild, Sky!” 

‘Sky’ grimaces from the affection, yet doesn’t pull away until their grandmother lets go. 

“How come you guys are traveling?” You ask, leaning back slightly. Now that you’re sitting down, you can feel each of your muscles aching and throbbing. 

Mabel leans close, glancing around devious as if she is about to tell the most interesting secret. “We’re fugitives from the Earth Kingdom.” 

Sky elbows their grandmother in the stomach, an angry expression forming on their face. “Don’t go telling strangers everything! They could be working with the Fire Nation.” 

Awkwardly, you watch as the two bicker back and forth. It continues for a couple minutes, before the older man yells back at the two to stop. They simply yell back at him, obscurities being thrown into the air. 

“I’m not with the Fire Nation, I’m actually a water bender.” To help your case, you flick your hand softly. A stream of water wraps around your arm before floating over to them.

They watch with wide eyes as the liquid moves gracefully, then returns back to where it came from. Most people react this way, considering how the majority of water benders were believed to be dead. 

It came to no surprise to you, when they began to ramble. But, their genuine reactions brought a smile to your face. For the next couple of hours, you chat with the odd family. Recounting stories, showing off your wares, and even the sorrows. Despite not knowing them for long, it felt peaceful to be around them. 

Naturally, you begin to yawn. You haven’t slept in a while and fled the entire night into an unknown territory. You fight sleep for a while, eyes fluttering occasionally as the cart rocks. It doesn’t take long for your breathing to even out, and your head to fall back against the wagon’s walls. 

At this point, they could lead you anywhere so long as it was far from the fiery alphas. You couldn’t bare to see them, not so soon after running away. You can face them later, when everything has settled down, and once you gain the needed courage. 


	9. Anthurium

**Anthurium: An exotic flower that often symbolizes hospitality and kindness**

* * *

The front wheel hits a rock in the path, causing the cart to shake. The sudden movement, jerks your head against the side of the wagon. Although it doesn't hurt too much, the force is enough to wake you up. 

Groaning, you stretch out, limbs cracking pleasantly to ease their stiffness. Glancing across from you, it appears that the other two have fallen asleep as well. They lean against each other, breathing softly. 

Moving slowly, you peek out the front of the wagon. It is approaching evening, the sky fading into a darker blue. The older man leading the wagon, leans closer to you. “It won’t be too long till’ we reach our destination. Where will you go from there?” 

He whispers quietly, as if he knows that the other two are sleeping peacefully. Not once while talking, does he make eye contact. Instead, he stares straight ahead, watching the horizon. 

“I don’t know where I’ll go. Perhaps into town for a bit.” You hum lightly, thinking of your next words carefully. “I can’t stay in one place too long, I suppose.” 

A deep sigh emerges from the elder yet he doesn’t speak right away. He lets your words hang in the air for a moment or two, then speaks. “I’m not sure what you’re dealing with, but I don’t suggest running from your problems.” 

You flinch as his words hit directly on the spot. Attempting to keep a cool facade, you brush off his comment. Yet, it does little good. 

“You can’t trick me” he laughs under his breath, “I can see it in your eyes, kid. Just trust me on this. Running away won’t solve anything.” 

Gritting your teeth slightly, you return back to the cart to find the two awake again. An awkward blush from embarrassment flies to your cheeks. Hopefully, they didn’t hear anything. And if they did, maybe they won’t bring it up! 

You sit back down against the cart’s wall. A couple of greetings are exchanged but nothing else is uttered. 

Leaning down, you pull out your backpack from between your legs. Undoing a few latches, you reach into the bag to fish out a map. Sky watches with wide eyes as the paper unravels. The map is torn and fading in parts, with messy scribbles and notes near certain blobs. 

Tracing a finger along the edge of the paper, you ponder the best place to visit. Maybe, finding a new town would be the most beneficial choice. Azula and the group are likely to check the places you have been. _If they decide to even look for you._

You shake your head briefly, to ignore the thoughts inside your mind. The group would be too invested in trying to defeat the Fire Kingdom. They don’t have time for you. Chewing your bottom lip, you lift the map closer to your face. For now, you need something to distract yourself. 

. 

.

. 

Azula isn’t sure when she first notice (Y/N) missing. At the time, she was too invested in trying to defeat Katara. The alpha doesn’t want to necessarily kill the water bender, instead wanting to break her pride. The looks that Katara would give (Y/N) are too annoying for her to handle. Every soft smile, hug, laugh and touch made the princess want to burst into flames. 

Her jealousy is not a pretty sight. However, she isn’t quite sure what or _who_ she was jealous of. All she knew in the moment, is that she wanted them far apart. Katara showing up and trying to drag the omega away was enough to provoke her. 

Maybe, it was after the fight was broken apart. When they returned to the barn and the person she longed for didn’t come running over. Naturally, she believed (Y/N) would be angry at the two for fighting. But to not show any worry, was strange.

Perhaps, it was when Azula saw the giant backpack missing that she realized. That the one she fought for, is missing. No, not missing, _rather_ has run away. The thought left her mind in shambles, as she ran out of the barn. 

Katara, on the other hand, took a shorter amount of time to realize you were gone. The beast inside of her rushed to life, seeing you next to Azula. Every instinct told her to take you away from the other alpha. _It would lead to no good, if you stayed with her._

At first, she was unsure about interfering. Although you’re an omega, you’re also older than her and your own person. The label you carry shouldn’t mean you have to follow it. Katara has met a fair share of omegas who hate being treated as a delicate framework. 

But, when Azula leaned in, nothing mattered to her. A true least not in that second. She remembers seeing red and baring her fangs. Yet, that was all. She doesn’t actually remember the fight, just the trip back to the barn. Zuko and Aang were the ones to stop the fight. It was embarrassing to say in the least. 

The barn door was slightly pushed open, light seeping out into the night. She was the first person to walk in, her boots kicking aside some hay. Sokka sat next to Appa, the closest she’s seen him next to the bison. He shifted in his spot, refusing to look up. When he did, his eyes told everything. 

Waves of despair, unease and worry swirled around in his blue eyes. Katara hasn’t seen her brother this upset, not since Yue. The water bender hurriedly gazed around the building. And once she realized, she crashed to her knees. 

It was a numbing moment, and still is as she thinks back to it. Aang rushed to her side to offer help, as he too knew what had happened. 

That night, the group was restless. Despite knowing (Y/N) for a short period of time, everything felt off without her nearby. Even Toph admitted to feeling uncomfortable. 

It was hours later that Azula returned to the barn. A few glances were spared, yet no one questioned her. Katara watches with a glare as the fire bender walks up to her. Gold irises clash against blue, a mixture of emotions being conveyed. 

Without a word, Azula sits down next to Katara. She doesn’t say anything, simply staring ahead. A couple feet remain between the two girls, the distance long enough to be a mile. 

What needs to be said is left unspoken, as they sit next to each other. 

“I’m a shit person” Azula starts. The mere comment makes Katara chuckle softly. “I know I’m not a good person, but I still want to be with her.” 

With that, Azula turns to look at Katara. For once, the water bender can see that there’s more to the female than imagined. In that second, Azula isn’t a princess but just another human. 

“I’m not the best person either,” this time it is Katara’s turn to speak, “but I also want to be there for her. I won’t give up so easily.” 

“Agreed.” 

They sit in silence once more, before small giggles emerge from their throats. The giggles turn into laughs as they lean up against each other for support. 

“We sound so stupid!” Azula chirps a smile forming across her face. Katara nods her head joyously as their laughing calms down. 

Awkwardly, they both refuse eye contact finding the area around them more interesting. 

From afar, Aang watches as the two alphas sit closer than before and as they begin to open up. It hurts for him to think that Katara would never choose him. But as the avatar, he can only wish for the best for everyone. It was what he was taught and what he believes. 

Momo brushes against his side, offering some sort of condolences. With a solemn smile, Aang turns in for the night, hugging his lemur. In the morning, they’ll have to search for (Y/N). But for now, they can rest.


End file.
